Digital Ascendant Warlords
Digital Ascendant Warlords & Supreme Divine Bestial God Slayer Matriarchs--Digimon Fusion Kai Grand Masters & Heavenly Supreme Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Supreme Infinite Zodiac Celestial Deity Revolutionary Great Universal Kingdom Millennium Storm is fan fictional crossover series. This series is mainly focuses on Neo Sailor Moon & Digimon crossover with Ghost In The Shell, High School Evangelion DxD, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Yu-Gi-Oh !, Bakugan, Transformers, Winx Club, Kingdom Hearts, Sonic, Devil May Cry, & God Of War. Plot Chosen Children / Digi Destined Original Digi Destined / Digital Warlords * Tai Kamiya & Agumon * Matt ishida & Gabumon * Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon * Izzy Izumi & Tentomon * Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon * Joe Kido & Gomamon * T.K. Takaishi & Patamon * Kari Kamiya & Gatomon * Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon * Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon * Kyle Kasasumori & Dorumon * Angie Hasaegawa & Aegiomon * Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon * Jun Motomiya & Lopmon * Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon * Dawn Kasasumori & Coronamon & Lunamon * Richard Kimura & Ryudamon * Akane Haruno & Gaomon * Michael Tsukyomi & Monodramon * Brandi Misaiki & Mikemon New Digi Destined Tamers Legendary Warriors Data Squad Fusion Fighters Neo Sailor Senshi *''Sailor Neo Moon'' *''Salor Neo Sun'' *''Sailor Neo Earth'' *''Sailor Neo Mercury'' *''Sailor Neo Mars'' *''Sailor Neo Jupiter'' *''Sailor Neo Venus'' *''Sailor Neo Pluto'' *''Sailor Neo Uranus'' *''Sailor Neo Neptune'' *''Sailor Neo Saturn'' *''Sailor Neo Nemesis'' *''Sailor Neo Atlantis'' *''Sailor Neo Star'' *''Sailor Neo Charon'' *''Sailor Neo Zenith'' *''Sailor Neo Angel'' *''Sailor Neo Devil'' *''Sailor Neo Fallen Angel'' Infinity Senshi Zodiac Senshi Celestial Senshi Deity Senshi Autobots Dyansty Of Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots / Superion Protectobots / Defensor Elite Guard The 9 Maximals Legendary Duelists Holy Knights Loonatics Winx Club Bakugan Battle Brawlers Keyblade Order Of Light & Darkness Time-Space Administration Bureau Allies Television Shows Movies Video Games Extras *The Neo Soldiers wield talismans containing the spirits of The Divine Bestial God Slayers, the ones who fought and defeated Black Hole ages ago. *The Neo Soldiers are Neo Moon's true protectors, and the true princesses of The Solar System during the Silver Millennium. *Princess Serenity awakened as Neo Moon awakened the attack of The Moon Kingdom. *Motoko Kusanagi is Neo Moon's aunt, she is a Neo Soldier as well named Sailor Neo Charon * Neo Moon is smarter and a true leader in this story, she is also more responsible * Kagome Higrurashi is The Princess of Heaven,since she is Michael's daughter. She is a Neo Soldier named Sailor Neo Angel. Kagome has 12 golden Seraph Angel Wings * Medaka Kurokami is the niece of Azazel, she is next in line to be Governor General of The Fallen Angels, she has 12 jet black Fallen Angel Wings. Medaka is a Neo Soldier of Grigori named Sailor Neo Fallen Angel * Rias Gremory is an Ultimate Class Devil, she is as powerful as her older brother and The Other Satans, she has 12 black Devil Wings. Rias is a Neo Soldier of The Underworld named Sailor Neo Devil *The Neo Soldiers are allies of Public Security Section 9 & The Time-Space Administration Bureau, they formed an alliance with the bureau, they also joined Section 9 after defeating The Dark Kingdom remanant Category:Digimon Fusion Kai Fan Fictions Category:Heavenly Supreme Infinite True Dragon King God Emperor & Primordial Bestial God Emperors of The Solar System--Neo Sailor Moon Supreme Revolutionary Great Millennium Storm Category:Crossovers Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Movies Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Video Games Category:Multicrossovers Category:Winx Club Fan Fiction Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:High School Evangelion DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions